


Добро пожаловать на Гавайи, или Тонкое искусство антикризисных переговоров

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать на Гавайи, или Тонкое искусство антикризисных переговоров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Hawaii! or, The Delicate Art of Crisis Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125367) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной sutlers. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

Итак, Стив говорит: «Может, ты не так одинок на этом острове, как тебе кажется, Дэнно», — а Дэнни думает: «Что?» Дэнни думает: «Стоп, он что, заигрывает со мной?» Стив складывает руки на груди и улыбается в телеэкран, где более юная версия его самого прокладывает себе путь по футбольному полю, а потом Коно что-то говорит и, кажется, Чин Хо что-то отвечает, но Дэнни не понимает ни слова, потому что в мозгу у него ступор. Тем же вечером он возвращается домой и, сидя в темноте, пытается понять, что, кроме заигрывания, могут означать слова: «Может, ты не так одинок здесь, как тебе кажется», — но у него плохо получается. Потому что... господи боже, неужто всё это время Стив с ним заигрывал?  
Ладно, Дэнно, говорит себе Дэнни, ты коп. Ты разберёшься. Прежде всего надо рассмотреть улики. Он включает настольную лампу, вырывает листок из забытого дочерью блокнота, мысленно извиняется перед ней и пишет «1)» рядом с переливающимся в углу радужным единорогом.  
«1) Постоянно комментирует мою одежду  
2) Подарил уик-энд в отеле с дельфинами для Грейси  
3) Заставил губернатора запугать мою бывшую  
4) Всё время приглашает меня на пиво  
5) Всё время сам покупает пиво (!!! ~~НЕ ЕГО ПОДРУЖКА~~ )  
6) ~~В смокинге похож на Джеймса Бонда~~ »  
Только всё это не сильно что-нибудь проясняет. Может, Дэнни просто не хватает культурного контекста, чтобы правильно истолковать действия Стива, и то, что ему кажется подготовительным периодом заигрывания, на самом деле какой-нибудь чудной обычай гавайского гостеприимства, которым встречают всех чужаков. Может, когда-нибудь Дэнни всё-таки купит для Грейси пони, которого она так просит. У него слегка кружится голова, и он замечает, что начинает задыхаться.  
На то, чтобы выровнять дыхание, у Дэнни уходит ещё минут десять; когда он выбрасывает скомканный список в мусорную корзину, становится легче. Остаток ночи тянется очень долго.

***  
На следующее утро всё это кажется нереальным; в определённый момент прошлой ночи Дэнни достиг блаженного состояния бессонного бреда, зачарованный мастерством Олтона Брауна и тем, как сковорода с темпурой летает над открытым огнём.  
— Привет, — щурясь, говорит Коно. — Кто переехал тебя автобусом?  
— Ха, — отвечает Дэнни.  
— Длинная ночка? — спрашивает Стив, брови у него подрагивают.  
У Дэнни вырывается сдавленный хрип, и он немедленно возвращается к реальности. Дэнни заставляет себя собраться с духом, но тут Стиву звонят и сообщают о трупе в Макакило, а там слово за слово — и около четырёх часов пополудни Дэнни, которого уже несколько раз пытались подстрелить, каким-то образом оказывается висящим за бортом яхты торговцев оружием. Над поручнями возникает ухмылка Стива, и он спрашивает:  
— Как там у тебя дела?  
— Отлично, — отвечает Дэнни. — Помочь не хочешь?  
— Я же говорил, эти акулы неопасны, — откликается Стив, но обхватывает Дэнни за онемевшее запястье, и в результате совместных усилий Дэнни снова кое-как оказывается на палубе. Стив даже не запыхался, отмечает Дэнни с немалым отвращением, даже волосы не растрепались, и раскраснеться так он мог от ветра с тем же успехом, что и от затраченных усилий.  
— Хорошие времена, — говорит Стив, сжимая шею Дэнни. Кончики его пальцев проскальзывают под мягкие волосы, и Дэнни выпаливает:  
— Кстати, насчёт вчерашнего, ты со мной заигрывал?  
Стив цепенеет. Его взгляд ощупывает лицо Дэнни, и он небрежно убирает руку, на долю секунды дольше нужного задерживаясь с ответом:  
— Нет. Кстати, — продолжает Стив, кивая в сторону двух якудза, валяющихся без сознания на носу, — надо бы их арестовать. Пойду позвоню в участок.  
— Я тогда этим займусь, — отвечает Дэнни его затылку.  
— Мерзавцы, — кричит Коно с приближающегося катера Чина. — Могли бы и нас подождать.  
— И упустить яхту и арест? — кричит в ответ Стив. Коно показывает ему средний палец. Чин поднимается на борт и помогает Дэнни с наручниками, потому что потеря последних оснований сомневаться порушила всю мелкую моторику Дэнни к чертям.  
— Ты как, дружище? — спрашивает Чин.  
— Нормально, — откликается Дэнни, растирая руки. — Лучше не бывает.

***  
Итак, судя по всему, Стив Макгаррет с ним заигрывает. Проблема в том, что у Дэнни нет никакого внятного мнения на случай такой ситуации; он женился на Рейчел сразу после школы и прошло одиннадцать долгих, эмоционально выматывающих лет, прежде чем он поднял голову и обнаружил себя на Гавайаях, среди людей в пренебрежимо малом количестве одежды, которым на него плевать с высокой колокольни.  
Через неделю на острове он позвонил Лидии — школьной подруге-лесбиянке, с которой Рейчел подружилась раньше, но он - ближе, выпускнице Принстона, упорно говорящей так, словно каждая минута её жизни это прослушивание для «Берега Джерси» — и она отвечала: «Ох, сладкий» и «Ты слишком стараешься, Дэнни» и «Расслабься, старик, пусть твоя аура тоски и отчаяния немного развеется». В общем, короче, Дэнни с семнадцати лет не спал ни с кем, кроме бывшей жены, — а теперь появился Стив: псих и адреналиновый маньяк, ничем на неё не похожий, да к тому же ещё и парень.

***  
Дэнни приходит к выводу, что должен как минимум определиться со своим отношением к члену — хотя бы этого Стив с его стороны заслуживает. Стив держался с ним вполне по-дружески, когда не вёл себя как полный придурок. При этой мысли «отвёртка» ударяет Дэнни в нос, и до него доходит, что, кажется, все идиотские выходки Стива — это просто его вариант дёргания Дэнни за косички. Когда ему удаётся прочистить пазухи от водки и апельсинового сока, у него даже легчает на душе: потому что если собственный опыт Дэнни в ухаживаниях застрял на уровне предвыпускного класса, то Стив свои приёмчики заимствует прямиком из начальной школы — и потому Стив заслуживает, чтобы Дэнни честно оценил свои чувства. Так Дэнни сможет подойти к нему и с полной ответственностью сказать: «Слушай, старик, я польщён, но это не моё» — и они наконец перевернут эту страницу.  
К примеру, Дэнни, в принципе, не против ему подрочить, но мысль о члене во рту его как-то не вдохновляет. Он думает о члене Стива у себя во рту и решает, что нужно выпить ещё «отвёртку» — или десяток, и потому он во всём винит похмелье, когда первым, что он говорит Стиву на следующий день, оказывается:  
— Слушай, я не уверен, как отношусь к идее брать в рот член.  
— Чего? — хором переспрашивают Стив и Коно — потому что она заходит именно в этот момент. Вместе с Чином, который уже выглядит так, словно жалеет, что выбрался сегодня из кровати. Дэнни готов разделить его чувства.  
— Я пошутил? — пробует выкрутиться он. Коно открывает было рот, но Чин дотрагивается до её локтя и качает головой, так что рот закрывается снова.  
— У тебя странное чувство юмора, Уильямс, — говорит Стив.  
— Кто бы говорил, коммандер «Как прикольно подрывать авторитет моего напарника перед подозреваемыми», — откликается Дэнни на автомате.  
— Это и правда прикольно, — говорит Стив, безмятежно моргает и улыбается, не разжимая губ. — Если это всё, я бы хотел приступить к работе.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит Чин.

***  
За следующие три недели Стив дважды получает подписанный судьёй ордер на обыск, трижды по пять минут ждёт подкрепления, предоставляет Дэнни вести тридцать процентов допросов и зачитывает тощему наркодилеру его права, не дожидаясь, пока этим займётся Чин, Дэнни или Коно. И каждый раз, когда это происходит, он бросает на Дэнни короткий взгляд, который Дэнни никак не может истолковать: самодовольство? раздражение? злость?  
Если у кого-то здесь и есть повод злиться, так это у меня, думает Дэнни и скрещивает руки на груди. Они сидят в засаде, он на пассажирском месте. Оказаться в таком положении из-за своего начальника. Он пытается разжечь в себе старое доброе праведное возмущение, но тут Стив наклоняется к нему, машет рукой перед его лицом и окликает:  
— Эй. С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Нет, — слишком громко отвечает Дэнни.  
— Что-то с Грейс? Рейчел опять тебя достаёт насчёт опеки?  
— Нет.  
Стив морщится.  
— Ну, может... тебе надо поговорить? Может, по пиву?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты платил за моё пиво! — откликается Дэнни, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт в том, что голос опасно приближается к регистру, которого не достигал с момента наступления половой зрелости.  
— А кто сказал, что я плачу? — хмурится Стив. Теперь он выглядит раздражённым. — Мог бы, между прочим, и сам иногда бумажник достать.  
— Я плачу алименты! И я живу на Гавайах! Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но тут всё недёшево!  
— Если у тебя проблемы с деньгами...  
— У меня нет проблем с деньгами!  
— ...уверен, я смогу выбить тебе прибавку. Элитное подразделение и всё такое.  
— У МЕНЯ НЕТ ПРОБЛЕМ С ДЕНЬГАМИ, У МЕНЯ ПРОБЛЕМЫ С ТОБОЙ!  
Стив вскидывает руки.  
— Слушай, если ты про подрывание твоего авторитета, я, между прочим, стараюсь. Я знаю, как важно, чтобы преступники воспринимали тебя всерьёз, но знаешь, что бы для этого не помешало сделать?  
— Что? — спрашивает Дэнни тихим опасным голосом.  
— Избавиться от галстука, — торжествующе заявляет Стив. — Так, к слову. Эй, эй, Дэнно!  
Следующие полминуты и даже чуть больше Дэнни ничего не отвечает, потому что совершенно натуральным образом теряет дар речи, слуха и зрения от бешенства. Потом он видит руку Стива у себя на плече и его осторожную полуулыбку и чувствует, как весь гнев отступает.  
— Я думал, тебе положено хорошо справляться с кризисами, — бормочет Дэнни. — Это же вроде твоя специальность.  
— А, — отвечает Стив после некоторого молчания, и Дэнни прикрывает глаза рукой.  
— Я даже не знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
— Я бы хотел, — наконец говорит Стив, — купить тебе выпить.

***  
Чудн ** _о_** , насколько Стив выше Дэнни, как много места Стив занимает в его квартирке, куда сам себя пригласил. А вот рот Стива на шее Дэнни быстро становится всё менее чудн ** _ы_** м, а с ним и нетерпеливые пальцы на его ширинке.  
— Ты меня иногда чуть с ума не сводишь, — бормочет Стив, падая на колени в прихожей Дэнни.  
— Чёрт, — выдыхает Дэнни, стукаясь затылком о стену.  
— Ты цел? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Да, да, — отвечает Дэнни, легко пропуская волосы Стива сквозь пальцы и притягивая его назад.


End file.
